1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automatic seatbelt system, and more particularly to an automatically fastening seatbelt system for automatically fastening webbings about an occupant in an emergency of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been proposed an automatically fastening seatbelt system for automatically fastening webbings about an occupant upon his seating at a seat such a type that in which a seated state of the occupant is detected, whereby occupant restraining webbings are moved along a vehicle body by a driving force of an electric motor or the like, so that the occupant can be brought into an automatically webbing fastened state. This type of automatically webbing fastening seatbelt system has been highly evaluated because high webbing moving strokes can be obtained without any handling of the occupant.
However, in this conventional automatically fastening seatbelt system, in order to automatically bring the occupant into a three-point fastened state, it has been necessary to provide at least two electric motors per occupant for moving a shoulder webbing and a lap webbing, resulting in raised manufacture costs, increased weight and reduced compartment space. When only one motor has been used in the conventional system, either a shoulder webbing or a lap webbing is moved, thus causing a hindrance to comfortable and smooth webbing fastening action for the occupant due to the other webbing not moved by the motor.